Shattering Truth
by pumpkintofu
Summary: After a night of what was meant to be innocent fun with friends; Ace comes back to Marco bloodied, bruised and in tears at the possibility that he may have cheated his long-time lover. But little did both men know that there was a dark, shattering truth behind what actually happened; a truth that Marco is more than willing to find out. MarcoXAce. AU. Co-written with VintagePasta.
1. Chapter 1 - Come up to meet you

**A/N (Pumpkintofu):**

_**"SAME LOVE" NEWS** _

I am frustrated at myself for where "Same Love" is at; you see, "Shattering Truth" was actually suppose to be a story segment for "Same Love" but I found that it was a little- okay, who am I kidding- it was OVERLY dark for the sappy and cheesy romantic adventure of Ace and Marco in _SL_, so I made it a separate story because I really want to convey a little message with this series (which I will later explain). But in regards to "Same Love", I have a lot of the chapters written out (hence why this is published) except this ONE chapter that is keeping everything on hold because I can't seem to get it right! GAH! Hopefully I'll overcome that hurdle and will eventually go back to regularly updating "Same Love" but until then, please read and try to enjoy "Shattering Truth"!

_**ABOUT "SHATTERING TRUTH"**_

It's dark. _Really dark_. Don't be expecting happy and corny things like "Same Love" because the tone for this story is the polar opposite of "Same Love". Bad things _will_ happen and I may have to change the rating later on but right now, Chapter 1 is pretty easy to read and I don't want people to get the wrong idea if it was rated M. And also, this was co-written with my good friend VintagePasta. I wanted it to be published on her account but she refused to have it that way. But please do acknowledge her great contribution to this because she's writing all the explicit stuff later on that I could never imagine writing. She currently has nothing published on her account but expect wonderful work from her soon! Because unlike me, she's diverse and a much better writer.

**A/N (VintagePasta): **

Don't listen to Mochi! I'm really not all that good! SHE'S NATURALLY KIND AND I FEAR IT MAY GO AGAINST HER ONE DAY! But anyways, I hardly wrote anything in this chapter so I really don't deserve to say anything in Author's notes ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ But is it me or does the gold belt-thing that Marco wears, look like a line of condoms? ./SHOT

* * *

Ace scrambled across the hallway, piling clothes all over the carpeted floor as he struggled to remove his home clothes, as well as dress in the appropriate fashion for tonight's planned outing with friends at some weird-named night club. Clambering in front of the long mirror that was conveniently placed before the front door; the freckled man pulled a smug smirk at his flawless and stylish ensemble of clothing; blue canvas slip-ons and khaki shorts with a grey short-sleeve shirt that perfectly accentuated his hard-earned muscular body. _My, My, Ace, you look rather amazing!_ He then shoved his wallet and phone into any random pocket that his shorts had to offer before running fingers through his ebony-hair to fix it back to its shaggy but charming look. Clicking his excited lips together, Ace was just about ready to leave the house before a startling voice found its way to him before he could even touch the door knob.

"You look a little _too_ attractive to be leaving the house, yoi."

Jumping slightly to the remark, Ace spun around towards the emitting voice from the living room; instantly meeting stern azure eyes and a subtle frown from his boyfriend who sat intimidatingly on the single couch; right foot placed on his left knee and knuckles resting on his temple as he bore his deathly possessive gaze upon the freckled man. Slumped in defeat and making his way towards the blonde, Ace grimly knew that it would take more argument than a political debate and a whole shower of kisses to convince Marco to let him go out on his own; but for some reason, Ace was feeling _lucky_ tonight- yeah, in _that_ way- and as profane and kinky as it seemed, it was a good thing because _doing it_ there and now is much more efficient than using actual _words_ to persuade Marco.

A grin forming from his lips, Ace couldn't help but suggestively reply as he submitted himself to his knees before the older man, "I take that as a compliment."

However, before Ace would make any moves, Marco firmly grasped Ace's shoulders and pulled him up to stand and meet his leeching glare, "Don't think I don't know your ways of persuasion, Portgaz _**D.**_ Ace, yoi! They may have worked many times before but tonight I will keep my libido intact" with squinting eyes, Marco then dubiously asked, "What's the occasion?"

"Nightclub with friends."

The blonde wearily sighed, "You know how I feel about nightclubs, yoi."

"Marco" Ace whinged, rolling his eyes in slight annoyance, "I'm not going to die listening to obnoxious remixes or anything."

"Actually, you'd probably just drop asleep in the middle of the dance floor, yoi" Marco lightly chuckled in response before suddenly shaking his head and averting back to a solemn expression as he gravely stated, "But that's beside the point. You may not know it Ace, but you're pretty damn hot and pretty much eye-candy for any woman _or _man."

But despite all the seriousness that Marco poured into his words and all the intensity that swirled in those sapphire orbs; Ace couldn't help but loudly snort, "Excuse me, I know I'm hot! … But that doesn't matter…" Wanting to reassure him, Ace drew himself toward his blonde lover; settling on the single couch as well with his legs straddling Marco's hip before leaning in for a chaste kiss on the older man's jawline. Ace then gestured his head and downwards with a pointed finger, pulling a wide grin that had Marco confirming that the younger man was one hell of a narcissist as Ace spoke with sheer buoyancy, "because _this_ sexy being is all _yours_."

"Ace, I'm being serious, yoi…" the blonde pronounced, unmoved by Ace's flattering but feeble attempts, "I refuse to even _think_ about us ever entering one, but if we were to go into a gay bar; they would all _murder_ me to have you Ace" encircling arms around the waist of his freckled lover, Marco continued with a soft expression of affection, "And I don't want my flame-prince to be eaten alive by any _man_ or _woman_."

"You are wayyyyyy too possessive Marco!" Ace huffed, prying away from the older man's protective grip before clutching Marco's broad shoulders with a shake, "Chillax!"

"If I was a _better_ boyfriend, I would have you locked up in the basement and never let you see the light of day ever again, yoi."

"But you _are_ a better boyfriend" Ace uttered before inclining his head to meet Marco with his lips, ever so gently brushing against the rim of the blonde's mouth then breaking off with a plea, "And you _will_ be the best boyfriend in the World if you just trust me and let me go out with my friends tonight. Just tonight, okay?"

It was evident that Marco was still a little weary of the idea, so Ace decided to insistently throw in a suggestion that would perhaps set the older man's mind at rest, "How about you come as well?"

Nonetheless, Marco shook his head with a low chuckle, "No, no, no. I'm too old for that stuff, yoi" The blonde subsequently clasped Ace's chin between his fingers before pulling him in and devouring the younger man's mouth in a tantalising kiss that seeped possession and a fiery passion. Now, normally Marco would have taken Ace then and there; rough with marks and bites for the World to acknowledge who the freckled man belong to, but perhaps his selfish overprotectiveness was a little over-the-board if not, _completely_ off the ship and into the sea of insanity. "Just be careful, alright?" the blonde urged, pulling away from Ace with a bitter smile.

"I will."

"And if you get the chance" Marco added, moving to cheekily pinch Ace's bottom just as he hopped off the couch, "grab me a packet of marshmallows, yoi."

Ace yelped in surprise at the sudden act before scowling Marco for the devious move, "You know, your to-go-to choice of confectionary is as freakin' mysterious as your age, Marco."

The blonde raised an eye-brow in amusement, "Are you leaving now or are you giving me the chance to chain you down to this house?"

At that, Ace ran bursting through the front door with a shrilling squeak and was gone.

* * *

The atmosphere was wild; heated bodies of feral strangers and party-goers clustered in the small function room and drunken forms everywhere; frantically moving in jumps, steps and twists to the deep, rapid beats of atrocious dub-step/house/basically-any-synonym-of-bad-music really. Maybe it was Marco's grumpy-old-man essence that was rubbing off on him but it was loud, hectic and it _sucked_. The blaring music ringed his ears and flashing lights blinded his surroundings as Ace lazily stood by the open bar; allowing the burning sensational tickle of alcohol to slowly run down his throat. Slipping the head of the bottle out from his lips, the freckled man made an order for another beer to pass the time before his companions approached him with the same boredom reflected on their faces.

Cigarette pursed between his frowning lips and a thumb steered towards the exit, Sanji spoke up against the deafening music, "This place is shitty so we're moving the shitty night to Marimo's shitty place. Wanna come?"

"No thanks, you guys have fun" Ace politely declined with a smile, "I'm going home after another bottle."

"Suit yourself."

Waving his friends off with a farewell, the ebony-haired then turned to sincerely thank the bartender as his beverage was slid towards him, and just as he popped the cap off; Ace felt a tap patter on his shoulder and turned to see a tall and almost sickly pale-looking man in front of him, who wore a black top-hat that shadowed his eyes and a curvy grin of burgundy lips.

"Can… I help you?" Ace warily questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

The man tilted his head; dark-red lips widening and the gold of his hooped earrings twinkling at sight as he replied with a calm and almost vague voice, "Why _yes_ you can help me. I'm having trouble finding a place. Do you happen to know where it is?"

Pulling a piece of paper from navy jumper pants, the man passed it to Ace who grasped it and quickly examined the article which was an address he was fortunately familiar with, hastily scribbled in cursive writing. Handing the paper back to the man, Ace pulled a courteous smile before providing the man an indication as to where the aspired place was, "It's actually just down the block if you exit out from here on the right. Keep walking straight until you reach the intersection and you'll see it from there."

"Thank you" was all that was swiftly voiced from the man before he abruptly disappeared into the crowd of people piled on the dance floor. Shrugging his shoulders at the rather strange encounter, Ace reached for his bottle of beer and began draining its contents down; not at all aware that something unbearably awful had happened to it as he was left distracted… And that it was already beginning to take dire effect.

For that night, someone had unspeakably wicked intentions and Ace was their victim… the perfect target, a fetching specimen…_ a helpless lamb before slaughter._

* * *

**A/N:**

How was that for the first Chapter? We're not really expecting to have any favourites because who would want to favourite the horrible things we have in stored for Ace and Marco D:

But please express any comments, questions, criticism, opinions, feedback, critiques, recommendations . . . etc. They will be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2 - Tell you I'm sorry

**A/N (VintagePasta): **

If anyone was wondering who the mysterious stranger was, it was _**Laffitte**_ of the **_Blackbeard Pirates_**! Now with this chapter, feel free to pick any disgustingly-creepy member of the Blackbeard Pirates to be "_they_". Pumpkintofu had the bastard **Blackbeard** himself to be "_they_" while I, for some reason when I wrote this, had **Jesus Burgess** to be "_they_" (maybe it's got something to do with the recent manga chapters) but you can feel free to pick anyone! You know, doesn't even have to be a Blackbeard Pirate; could be that bum _Bellamy_ or that Pikachu-Eminem _Enel_! And _take note of the different times_. But don't worry! If it gets too confusing; I'll post up a little timeline of the events ~ Hopefully my writing style doesn't seem too different to P.T's that it strains away from the reading experience, but do try to enjoy this chapter! **(EDIT- 13/04/12: Forget everything I said, "they" is Blackbeard for sure looking at the future chapters.)**

* * *

11:14PM.

They knew they had to be quick and remain unnoticed as soon as Laffitte got the young man's attention diverted away from his exposed drink. Hastily plucking out a small pouch of a crushed powder, they moved to sprinkle the substance into the opening of the bottle; lowly but menacingly chuckling as the powder began dissolving into the alcohol and urgently looking forward to tonight's entertainment that was guaranteed a pleasurable experience with the freckled person… Because this would be the first time ever getting to have a _play_ with such an attractive boy and they were definitely going to make the most out of this exclusive capture… _This excellent prize_. Pulling back as soon as they saw the young man hand the piece of paper back to Laffitte; they moved into the crowd, concealed by the loud music, numerous bodies and dim lighting. But they were watching him from the distance, eyes unmoved from the alluringly striking body and good-looking youthful face while carefully deciding on the right time to move… to take him. They laughed freely and rowdily this time.

* * *

11:21PM.

Banging the base of the bottle onto the wood of bar-counter with a great 'thump!'; Ace felt that he may have somehow drank a little too much for comfort. He could have sworn he had only had 2 bottles of beer the whole night, but perhaps he may have miscounted because right now; the World was tilting and his mind was wasted in mucky sounds and distorted images. Patting his shorts in search for his mobile phone, Ace opted to call Marco and possibly get him to escort his drunken form home despite how much of a scolding lecture he would get from the older man; but his body succumbed to a sudden compelling power, nothing like the stimulating chill that ran through his body from his usual narcolepsy. This was significantly different and for a brief moment, Ace found himself panicking before he had blacked out.

* * *

11:22PM.

The freckled boy slumped on the spot as expected. They moved to quietly and unsuspectingly seize the flaccid body, a bubbling sexual hunger for the freckled boy overwhelming their mind…_ Like predator to prey_.

* * *

11:43PM.

… _Beep!_

"_Hello?'_

"_Hello Sanji? It's Marco calling, yoi."_

"_Hey Marco! Let me guess… you calling about Ace?"_

"_Yeah, he's not picking up his phone for some reason."_

_"Pffft, the flaming idiot always forgets to recharge his phone."_

_"Haha, is the flaming idiot with you, yoi?"_

"_Well we actually left the night club ages ago and he's not with us, but he should be on his way home now. The shitty bastard didn't want to hang out with us at Zoro's."_

"_That's good to hear, yoi. Thank you Sanji."_

"_No problem, and come over to my place sometime with Ace to have dinner. Haven't seen you in ages! What are you? A shitty old man who hates kids and naps all day?"_

"_Sure thing, I also haven't had your cooking in ages as well… Hahaha, I think I might just be an old man, yoi."_

"_Of course you are, you always keep- OI YOU PIECE OF DIP-SHIT, THAT'S NOT YOURS TO EAT! IT'S NAMI SWAN'S! - Sorry about that, I have to go deal with some idiotic morons now, I'll see you soon Marco."_

"_See you."_

… _Beep!_

Marco placed the phone down on the glass coffee table and glanced out the front window; a subtle smile curling his lips at the thought of Ace walking up the drive way with the remembrance of a fun night evident on his freckled face. And if the younger man's evening wasn't as exciting as he made it out to be, the blonde found himself chuckling at the thought of perhaps personally _giving_ him an enjoyable night to remember. Either way, it didn't matter whether Ace had fun or not; because Marco only wanted the consolation that Ace was here with him. So he waited. Waited for Ace to walk up the drive way. He waited.

* * *

**A/N (VintagePasta):**

Okay, I'm just going to come out and say that the next chapter contains a _**rape scene**_; so for the weak-hearted, it's best that you _**don't read**_ the next chapter if rape is a **_sensitive or an offensive_** subject for you. Both pumpkintofu and I are not here to glorify the horrific ordeals of rape but are only using it to convey a very important message later on in the story.

**A/N (Pumpkintofu):**

On a note that isn't so scary ಥ‿ಥ Both V.P and I would just like to really thank the following people that reviewed: Son Goshen, azab, Noitalapsi, Imperial Mint, StrawberryGirlKairi and Stuff'nStuff ~ You guys are amazing! Seriously, this is 6 more reviews than we had expected to garner! ヽ(๏∀๏ )ﾉ Hopefully my darling V.P's writing can get some more people interested because it's evident that I couldn't ಥ⌣ಥ And I just really want to warn you readers that Chapter 3 can be hard to read and difficult to swallow ~ When V.P gave it to me to beta for the first time, I simply couldn't (╥_╥) Hopefully we've cushioned the next chapter enough for you all to not be too shocked/appalled when reading it._  
_

But please express any comments, questions, criticism, opinions, feedback, critiques, recommendations . . . etc. They will be greatly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3 - You don't know (Rated M)

11:41PM

_"Hmm, we really got him!"_

_A bawling laugh erupted through the shadowy empty streets as they- a middle aged man who wears a black beard and seeps an uncanny darkness- unceremoniously carried the limp body of the young freckled boy, "We'll take him to the usual."_

_A song sang into the moment. Laffitte pointed out, "Hey, he's got a phone."_

"_Chuck that thing away! It could cause us some trouble."_

_Nippy hands dug into the pockets of khaki shorts and reached for the device before yanking it out in annoyance. Not paying any attention to the drumming vibration or the caller, the paled-man uncaringly threw the phone onto the cement pavement and it effortlessly shattered the screen. With howls of laughter, both men continued their way as the phone laid discarded; the cracked image of a smiling blonde man staring back inanimately, still waiting to be answered._

* * *

Slowly lifting heavy lids, Ace found it difficult to distinguish where he was; his grey eyes with a titled perception could only make out the small candle-light that coated the room in a dim golden-hue and some shuffling movements of strange silhouettes that danced on the walls. And then there was a bashing in his head that painfully throbbed his mentality into a dizzy haze; he simply couldn't think straight and certainly had no idea as to how he got here. He also found that it was uncomfortable humid and only suddenly, when he felt a hand roughly stroke against his thigh did Ace widen his eyes in shock and burst in sheer terror of his current circumstance. The room was quickly clear to him now; weathered and cracked plaster walls, rubbish and litter scattered all over the floor, dirt-stained bed sheets laid before him and a revolting stench burned his nose. But what Ace couldn't stop looking at was the small puddle of fabric left irrelevant in the dark corner that looked like a tangle shorts and a shirt. He then horridly realised as the rough strokes began kneading all over his body, that he was in fact without those clothes, lying with his bare chest pressed against the bed and his back exposed to whoever was currently molesting him. _Shit_. Without another second to spare, Ace strove to suddenly lift himself up and smash himself against the stranger in surprise, maybe throw a few strong punches at the bastard before leaving this ghastly place and returning home where he wanted to be with Marco. Except he couldn't, for his limbs remained unresponsive to his demands; his muscles heavy with burden and unfeeling with numbness. He was paralysed. _Shit_. _Shit_.

He opened his mouth; wanting to protest, hoping to get the stranger to fuck off and to angrily shout-out a string of verbal abuse towards the bastard that dared to touch him. But he heard nothing escape from his mouth; nothing but strained breaths that haggardly gasped and mingled with the low pleasured groans that sounded from the stranger as they continued fondling with every part of his body. _Shit_. _Shit_. _Shit_. This was _not_ happening.

Ace consequently felt his right hand being lifted by an invisible force and placed around something behind that made him desperately want to recoil it back; however, his hand didn't budge to his command. It only tightened its grip and began slow strokes on the appallingly slick length that had Ace internally trembling with disgust at the stranger but most of all, at himself. How could he be so stupid as to end up in a situation like this? How could he let himself touch a man other than Marco? _Marco_. Ace narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth in self-remorse at the thought of his boyfriend; his blonde lustrous locks that topped his head, his beautiful blue and heavy-lidded eyes, his jawline of fine facial shrubbery, his sentences that regularly end in that distinct little 'yoi'… It all came to the Ace so visibly; every characteristic, every aspect and every detail he came to love about Marco. How Marco was so calm, so wise, so caring, so loving and it hurt the most to reflect upon, but Marco was so damn loyal and faithful… And Ace felt that he was betraying that quality, soiling everything good the blonde had given him, up until now. Why did he have to drink so much? Why did he even persist on going out in the first place when Marco was reluctant for him to leave? _How could he be so stupid?_

An untamed groan filled the room as Ace's averse hold on the stranger's length continued heavy strokes and tightening squeezes before not too long, an orgasmic moan escaped from the unknown figure; leaving Ace gulping down a holler of disgust as he felt a sticky discharge spurt on his naked back. _Fuck!_ A substantially bulky weight then dropped against the ebony-haired; and it didn't take a long moment to realise that the foreigner was also naked and had slumped on top of him in laboured and foul breath. Now so desperate and unquestionably frightened; Ace summoned all his will and strength to avoid from engaging in anymore sinful acts, feeling a wondrous sense of hope as he managed to wriggle under the large body; a small but momentous step to escape. Only until a large meaty hand came crushing the side of his head into the mattress, smothering half his face into the dirty bed-spread and effectively ceasing Ace from any attempt to leave control from the stranger.

"Be a _good_ boy!" they harshly barked before suddenly shifting to gently caress his freckled cheeks with a humming kind breath, "You're a _good_ boy..."

And almost without any warning or incoming, the foreigner moved to sink their teeth into the delicate flesh of the younger man's neck; producing a pained cry from Ace that made it his first audible sound since he woke up in this situation. The stranger mercilessly continued to harshly bite and mark upon the unblemished ivory of young skin; each time fabricating a shrilling scream from Ace until he died down into soft whimpers at the scarring wounds. _He didn't want this; he didn't want any of this_. The weight on his back finally lifted as the stranger shifted to straighten theirs; and Ace used this opportunity to jerk his body up, hoping to throw them off before they tried anything further. However, his efforts were futile against the complete dominancy of the unknown person. They began moving down and Ace knew what was inevitably coming but he was not prepared for any of it because he wanted to _fight_ _so bad_… Fight for his pride, for his freedom and for a night spent in the arms of Marco instead of all this. He jerked, he bucked, he repelled, resisted, he leapt and he vaulted; making any and every form of movement he could scarcely produce to oppose them with a desperate wail of refusal.

The stranger remained unaffected and unmoved by his struggles. Hard hands clamped and anchored his hips down and to his absolute horror; Ace felt sloppy and dripping lips press against his rear end; like the stranger was glorifying whatever they were about to do like some fucked up sex-crazed freak. At that point, the ebony-haired was ferociously flailing and sobbing at the disgusting gesture; feeling his whole existence begin to crumble into utter shame and humiliation. They knelt behind him, hands still firmly clamped but elevating his bare buttocks in position; and at this point, Ace stopped struggling, deserting every hope and chance he had at evading this. He prayed a silent prayer, clinching his eyes closed in useless preparation. _Please don't_… One ruthless and agonising ram forced itself into the freckled man; creating a shattered harmony of a weeping cry from Ace and an exclaimed groan of ecstasy from the stranger that pierced into the night. They began plunging inside of him and Ace suffered. He felt every piece of his happiness, everything that was good to him; decay and waste into their quick, rhythmic grunts. He felt the possessive and amorous barriers that Marco so carefully built, a castle for his body ruled by his blonde lover; become intruded and demolished with each vicious thrust that tore inside him. He had nothing to stop the patterned bashing of his head against the headboard of the bed, nothing to grip as the unbearable prodding drove deep and stang into his backside and nothing to silence the heaving sobs that ripped from his throat.

But this was _justification_. Ace realised it was in fact his fault that he ended up having someone fuck him from behind. He was pathetic and he was _asking for it_ by drinking so much earlier that night. Apologies and pleas bled through the tears that pricked at his eyes as the tormenting insertions continued breaking and splitting him apart. Moments that felt like an eternity passed, before a stimulating chill untimely ran through his body then. He grinded his teeth in agitation; his narcolepsy was damn late for befalling him into a sea of unconsciousness. But it probably didn't matter, because Ace was already so dirty and ruined; and had already drowned in misery and regret as he blacked out the second time that night. _I'm so sorry Marco._

* * *

Slowly lifting heavy lids, Marco turned to expectantly face his lover next to him; gently reaching a hand out to seek the warmth of a sleeping Ace that he was so lovingly familiar with every night in bed. But he was met with nothing. Nothing but cold bed-sheets and an empty space that yearned for the presence of the freckled young man. Stirring himself around towards the side-table; the blonde glanced at the glowing red digits of the clock that flicked 2:23AM and his heart sank. _Ace, where are you? What are you doing?_

* * *

**A/N (Pumpkintofu): **

Yep, it's **Blackbeard** for sure; no arguments. And 2 minutes after Marco tried to call Ace, he called Sanji if that clarifies and links the times with the previous chapter... I only wrote the opening and closing piece for this chapter, and I know it's _just_ fanfiction, but I found it so difficult and heart-breaking to have to write Marco's bit ): Because in relation to reality; there's always a lover, a friend or a relative that feels the way Marco does when someone has to go through such a horrible and scarring experience... I really don't know what to say anymore.

**A/N (VintagePasta): **

**_The Steubenville High School Rape Case_**. One of the most appalling and disgusting cases to ever come out of America; and I am aware that it's probably _old news_ but I was and still am absolutely out-raged and sickened by the actual happening of the event and the outcome. A group of boys transported a 16-year-old girl to various parties where they undressed, photographed, sexually assaulted, and orally penetrated her. Their tweets, texts, photos and the fact that they video-recorded the night AS WELL AS label themselves the _rape crew_, is unspeakably horrifying and fucked up. And how did the media react to this? THEY GO ON TO GLORIFY THE 2 BOYS ACCUSED OF RAPING THE GIRL, SAYING HOW BIG THEY COULD HAVE BEEN AS SUPERSTAR FOOTBALL PLAYERS and HOW IT WAS THE GIRL'S FAULT THAT SHE WAS RAPED BECAUSE SHE WAS DRUNK. THAT IS "**_VICTIM BLAMING_**" AND THIS IS "_**RAPE CULTURE**_".

And if society continues to blame the rape of a victim according to not only their level of intoxication but aspects like the victim's clothing, the victim's age, the victim's previous relationship with the rapist, the victim's image or the victim's level of consciousness; it will ultimately lead people,**_ like Ace in this chapter_**, to believe that it was _**NOT**_ rape and that it was **_THEIR_** fault. The victim should _NEVER_ be blamed, as rape is _ENTIRELY_ the rapist. ./end rant for now

Honestly, I had a hard time writing this out because it's actually my first time having a go at a rape scene...Hopefully it's not too bad. But many thanks to: Son Goshen, Anjelle, Portgas D. Paula, Noitalapsi, Stuff'nStuff, azab and ImperialMint for reviewing the last chapter. It was lovely to read them all and I hope it doesn't stop there. Mochi is taking the wheel for the next chapter so look forward to that !


End file.
